Violate
by the-noble-war
Summary: Inspired by the episode Rubber Man.


_This is the first fanfic i've ever done, and I wrote this when I was half asleep. Sorry if it's messy and all together suckish, but I figured I would finally post it. Hope you guys enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story._

* * *

><p>Violet slowly crept up the basement stairs, with Tate close behind. She'd gotten so used to sneaking Tate to her room that she knew which stairs to avoid stepping on and which ones wouldn't cause the loud creak. As the two made their way up the stairs and into her room, Tate silently twisted the lock as Violet turned on the small bedside lamp, then lay down with her head propped against a pillow. She watched as Tate slowly made his way to her bed, and the slight hesitance he had before laying beside her and twisting his lean body to face her. He wore a smirk on his lips, and she offered a light smile back.<p>

"I'm glad that you came to see me again tonight.." She said quietly, looking into his eyes, a smile still on her lips.

"Me too, Violet." He said, reaching over and brushing strands of her blonde locks behind her ear.

He allowed his hand to stay there, resting on her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing over her soft skin. A light blush formed in her cheeks and she broke the eye contact they'd been holding. It was so weird for her, she was so used to having her guard up around everyone. But with Tate, she let all of that go. He was different. He understood her, knew what she was going through. And she was confident that he was going through the same thing as well. She reached her hand up to rest over his, the blush still noticeable on her cheeks, turning her pale olive skin to a light pink. A soft sigh pushed from her lips and she removed her hand from his before moving closer to him, allowing her head to rest on his chest.

Tate couldn't help but smile as Violet moved closer to him, and as she laid her head on his chest he encircled his arms around her, bringing her in closer to him. He loved laying here with her, felt like all the shit that was going wrong was gone when he was with her. He loved her.. And that was always something hard for him to admit. Tate never let himself get close to anyone, but as soon as he had seen Violet, he knew that she was the one.

Shifting a bit, Tate brought his hand up to Violets chin, lightly tilting her head to look up at him. Leaning down, he lightly ghosted his lips hers, before letting his lips press to hers. It was like a spark had struck against each of their lips. Their lips continued to move against each others, and he pulled her petite body up closer to himself to deepen the kiss.

The kiss was broken, and Tate felt Violets small frame crawl on top of him to straddle his hips. He smirked up at her, pulling her down to join their lips again. One hand tangled in her soft blonde hair, the other cupping her soft lips continued to work against each others and he moved, sitting up. Their kiss broke and he moved to her neck, placing kissing that trailed to her ear. He stopped, hearing her heavy breathing and he smirked against her skin. It was always so easy for him to get her to that point. He lightly nibbled her ear lobe before flipping her onto her back, him now on top of her.

"You're so beautiful."

He smiled down at her as her arm reached up to trace the dimple on his right cheek. Her arm dropped, and he lightly laid himself down on top of her. Tate placed a kiss on her forehead, nose, and then her plump red lips. Instantly deepening the kiss, he felt her moan against his lips, and her arms wrapped around his back, pulling his torso down closer to him. Both hands reached up to tangle in her hair, and he was trying to maintain control. They had yet to have their 'first time' and he wanted so bad for it to be special. But each time they were together, it got harder and harder for him to stop. But she never protested, never said that she wasn't okay with anything they had already done. So maybe he would continue. See how far he could go before he pushed her over that edge.

Their kisses grew more needy. He was slowly rocking himself against her small body, and he broke their kiss to rest his head in the crook of her neck. Tate could hear her heavy breathing, felt her chest rise and fall rapidly as did his. He felt her hand move up to lightly pull on his curly locks, coaxing his face out of its hiding.

Violet knew that him breaking the kiss meant that he was about to stop what was happening. But she didn't want him to. Never had she been so ready to give herself to him, she wanted it. And she knew that he did too.

"I'm ready, Tate.. And I know that you are too.."

She watched him as he took in what she'd just said. Trying to depict what emotion he currently held, she had managed to slow her breathing a bit. He literally took her breath away, and she loved every minute of it. After him not answering her for what seemed like forever she pouted her lip out, acting a bit more childish than usual.

A smile cemented his lips as he saw her lip pout on. That face made it hard to say no too. But he wasn't quite convinced that she really was ready.

"I don't know, Vi. I know I want too.. But i'm not all that sure that you're ready."

"Of course I am, I wouldn't say that I was if I wasn't!" She said in a harsh whisper, crossing her arms across her chest and faking hurt.

She looked away from him, over to the wall and she heard him sigh.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, Violet. I just don't want to rush it.. I want everything to be perfect when that moment comes."

She huffed at him, looking back up at him.

"There isn't a more perfect time than this, Tate. I think you're the one that is more afraid than I am."

She watched him as he thought that over, and she knew that she would win this one. She just hoped that the mood could be salvaged. He stared down at her, motionless. Almost like a statue, and she stared right back. Her eyes still smoldering from the heat of what was happening before. Her eyes pleaded for him to give in, and he looked like he was almost to that point. She smiled as he moved his face towards her, capturing her lips with his own. She gripped his shoulders, letting her hands slowly move down his chest. She began coaxing off his shirt, breaking the kiss so he could pull it over his head and let it fall to the floor. Her hands explored his bare chest, slowly working their way over every inch of his upper body. She smiled into the kiss, letting her hands finally settle on his back.

His hands were searching her now. Going from caressing her face to slowly trying to pull her shirt off of her small frame. She froze a bit, not wanting him to see the newly pink scars on her arms after her shirt was off and had joined his on the floor. Tate noticed her hesitation and he softened.

"It's okay, Violet," he whispered.

Knowing right away what had stopped her, he propped himself up, pulling her arm to him. He looked down at her arm, letting his fingers lightly smooth over the old and new scars. She looked away, ashamed and he wished she wouldn't feel that way with him.

"Violet, you don't need to be ashamed. I love you, and your scars are a part of you. Every inch of you is beautiful, and I don't want you hiding yourself from me."

"But this is me mutilating my body, how is that beautiful?"

"Because it's you."

He moved his lips over her arm, kissing every cut that covered both of her arms. She'd calmed down, and he let himself lay on top of her again. He kissed a trail from her pants line, up her stomach, her neck, and finally to her lips.

"Don't hide yourself from me, Violet."

She nodded, and pulled him down to kiss her. She shivered as his hands ran across her soft stomach. His hands worked his way up to her breasts, groping them lightly through her bra. His one hand moved behind her back, unhooking her bra. He looked up at her momentarily to make sure she was okay with it, and he pulled her arms out of the straps and let it fall with the growing clothes pile. Looking down at her now naked torso, he knew that she was blushing. Dipping down, he lightly kissed each breast, before lightly sucking one nipple into his mouth. His hand softly working the neglected breast.

Violets breathing picked up, not used to this kind of attention and she let her hand tangle in his hair. He left her breasts, kissing his way down to her pajama bottoms. Pulling them down, he looked up at her and her eyes were focused on him, clouded with desire. Her bottoms hit the floor, his following close after.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked between kisses on her neck.

She nodded her head, unable to say a word as simple as yes. He kissed her lips again, trying to make her feel more comfortable. Continuing the kiss, he let his hand wander down, reaching into her underwear and gently massaging her clit. He heard her breath hitch, and he smirked, loving the way she reacted to his every touch. He continued massaging lazy circles, and kissing her lips harder as he became more desperate. His lips left hers, and he let his hand leave her underwear as he snaked his way down her body. He kissed every inch of her body that he could, and once he made in to her underwear he slowly started pulling them down.

The blush on her cheeks grew more intense as she felt him looking her now naked body over. And as she looked down, seeing his blonde head between her thighs she suddenly got nervous. She tried to calm herself, but her whole body jolted as his tongue came in contact with her sensitive flesh. She slightly arched her back as he continued his treatment and moans escaped her lips. She knew that she had to be quiet, considering that her parents were just down the hall. But she was so overwhelmed, and had no want to be quiet. Violets hands reached for Tate's curly hair and they instantly tangled.

As more moans escaped her lips, Tate felt a sense of pride. He was doing something he never thought he would have the chance to do, and to see her reacting in this way made him happy. He felt her legs begin to quiver as they lay beside him and the hold on his hair got tighter. She was about to tip over the edge, and the sounds coming from her lips were only making his length grow more. As she came, he looked up at her with a smile, her fingers still gripping his hair and she offered a smile back. He moved up her body, planting a kiss on her lips and she could taste herself on his mouth.

"Take off your boxers," she whispered, her voice still shaky from her climax.

He chuckled at her urgency, but complied. And his eyes searched her face for any hesitation. He wanted to ask if she was sure she was okay, but he already knew the answer from the look on her face. Like she already knew that he was going to ask. He kissed her softly on the lips as he slowly pushed himself in, hearing her harsh breath in. He stopped for a second, making sure that she could adjust to it and kissed her again before letting his head fall to the crook of her neck. Thrusting in completely, he set a slow rhythm, being careful not to hurt her. He looked up at her, her eyes were closed, her breathing was already picking up.

Tate gently kissed her, putting all of the passion he could muster into the kiss, and trying to keep himself quiet. His hands reached up to cup her breasts, gently massaging them in his hands as he continued to kiss her soft lips. His thrusts got faster and he trailed kisses down her jawline and to her ear.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

Violet nodded, not wanting to speak in fear that she wouldn't be able to find her words. This feeling was overwhelming, but it was so nice. And she was glad that it was Tate, and that he was being gentle with her. She was nervous though, in fear that she wasn't doing it right. His lips were still by her ear, and she could hear his light moans. Her arms worked their way around his back, and she lifted her hips to meet his. Her legs shaking from the sensation, she continued and let her nails drag down his back. Hearing his hiss in her ear, she continued to slowly drag her nails down his flesh. His thrusts became faster and more moans escaped her lips.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

His thrusts became more erratic as she moaned, trying to get himself to the same point that she was at. Her nails dragged down his back again, and he hissed as he felt the burn of his skin rising. His lips found hers and their kisses were as desperate as they'd ever been. They were both moaning into the kiss, both so close to their climax.

"Fuck… Violet."

Tate's voice was desperate, edgy. He could feel her legs quivering again as they were wrapped around him. And he knew that he was about to cum. His thrusts picked up, trying to get them both to that point. Violet felt a ball of pressure explode, and the moan that escaped her lips was drawn out. Tate was right behind her, a string of curses came from his lips and were muffled into her neck. He pulled out, and they both lay there, trying to catch their breath. Her shaking arms reached up to run through his hair, and he looked up to see a big smile on her face.

"I love you, Tate Langdon."

He was shocked at first, knowing that was the first time she'd said that to him.

"I love you more, Violet Harmon."


End file.
